


Regretting your choice

by Daffenie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffenie/pseuds/Daffenie
Summary: Alistair and Andrea chose separate paths in their separate worlds.Alistair chose Nohr...Andrea chose Hoshido...Both regret not choosing the other kingdom. So fate decided to have them intertwined and swapping roles at any given time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty in the Literary department but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Andrea and Alistair are My Units for Birthright and Conquest.

Andrea and Alistair chose two separate very burden heavy decisions. One chose their birth family, and one the family whom raised them. Both felt this was the right decision, but that didn’t come without regret. Andrea missed her family in Nohr. Her deep bonds with Elise and Camilla. The training with Xander and Leo… She missed this and felt a hole in her heart had been carved…

Alistair chose the family which had raised him in Nohr… But the pain or not knowing his true family to the fullest now burdens him. They awaited his return when they could once again be a happy family, but the two kingdoms are in war. So now there is a stinging pain within him. Alistair regrets not being able to be able to come into agreement with his family of birth of what plan he had together for creating peace in Nohr. But he hadn’t known that this war would break out once he had been reunited…

Through the two of same fate in opposing universes having a similar wish. **To know what would happen by following their other family, they now had been tied together.**

Andrea woke up. Her body was sore…  
Did she really fight that hard? 

She sat up and scratched her head.  
When did she cut her hair?

Andrea looked at her hands.

Those… weren’t her hands…

Something wasn’t right here.  
Andrea could confirm that this was her room; that wasn’t any different. Her clothing looked the same, but something was very different.  
Her first clue should have been being able to see out of the opposite eye. With a different view, her balance was off.  
Every step was a wobble and fixing her poise. She grew a slouch to move around the room easier while she was on a hunt for a mirror. 

“Not here… Not there… Where did I leave it?” She thought to herself. It took a lot of moving items around, but she finally found her hand mirror.

“What?” Hesitation. “That’s…” This wasn’t right. “That’s not me…” Who was this?  
Andrea dropped the mirror carelessly, it shattered on the hard wood flooring.  
She began to laugh in her now unfamiliar voice. Andrea was uncomfortable. Her laugh grew louder.  
Andrea nearly didn’t catch the sound of someone climbing up the ladder to her room. Her laugh stopped when there was a knock at the door.  
“… Lord Alistair…?” That was Felicia. “Is everything alright?” Andrea hadn’t seen Felicia since she had been kidnapped by Rinkah and brought to Hoshido. 

A moment of panic.

How does this man talk with Felicia?  
… Andrea decided to talk as she would.  
“Everything is fine!” She was nervous. It was easily to hear, “My hand just slipped while using my mirror. It’s uh… It shattered on my floor.”  
“C-can I come in?” The relationship seemed the same at least.  
“Yes! It’s fine, come in.” Felicia entered with a cold gust of wind. Surprisingly, Felicia came prepared with a broom and dust pan. She must have heard the mirror shatter.  
Andrea just watched as Felicia quietly cleaned up the glass shards on the floor… She spent the moment trying to process her situation which was truly intangible.  
Leaving this room with Felicia would be the first step to grasping what was going on.


	2. Understanding the situation a little better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea leaves her room

Once Felicia finished cleaning up the glass and ivory, she prepares to depart the room.  
Andrea continued to stand in place in what seemed like a trance.  
Felicia showed a lot of concern for what may be troubling her lord. She felt the need to address it, but decided against. It was understandable if he were not doing well. Lord Garon had not only wanted him dead, but gave Lord Alistair a life threatening mission. Felicia believed Alistair to be ridden with stress and struggle.  
Andrea was stressed for another reason. She had no idea what Alistair had gone through until now. Or who Alistair was for that matter…

Felicia carefully descended that ladder from the lords tree home watching warily as he climbed down. She could tell something more than the stress of battle was bothering him. Felicia thought not to ask what was wrong until her lord was ready to talk.  
Andrea felt new discomfort making her way down the ladder unto a now unfamiliar castle. She was stiff and her movements were slow; the wind felt cooler than ever.  
She took a deep breath. Andrea still didn’t feel brave but she was calm now. Enough strength was mustered to face Felicia again and ask a few questions that hopefully didn’t make her sound suspicious.  
Now at the bottom of the ladder, Andrea prepares to explore the castle and what it contains… who it contains.  
It seemed Lilith’s temple was nearby. Andrea decided that visiting the dragon would be her first plan of action in this unfamiliar setting.

Entering the temple, Andrea was washed with an instant wave of tranquility. The wind could not enter, but it was cool and dry. Now with less hair than she had as herself, there was a chill at the back of Andrea’s neck.  
“Very happy to see you, Lord Alistair” Lilith perked up when saw the body of the prince enter her domain.  
“Like-wise,” Andrea replied with a warm tone. This wasn’t her Lilith, but this was Lilith. Another person she knew. She was reassured this could have been a worse situation.  
“To what do I owe this visit?” A call back to the conversation… Andrea rummaged for anything on hand. She found some cured meat in an on-hand satchel.  
“Here,” She dropped down a fair piece of meat for Lilith. There was a glimmer in the dragons eye as she inched toward it.  
Three bites. It took three bites for Lilith to finish the cured meat. It was always amusing to Andrea that Lilith could eat so quickly. This Lilith is no different. Reassurance like this took a heavy weight off of Andrea’s shoulders.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“There’s another reason you came to visit wasn’t there?” Lilith stared with sympathetic eyes.  
Well, the tranquility was nice while it lasted.  
“Uh,” Andrea, you’ve got this, “I just missed you was all!” She set her hands on her hips.  
Another moment of silence…  
…“Well, alright.” Lilith looked concerned “Just know, you can tell me if somethings wrong.”  
Andrea almost took Lilith up on that offer, but it hurt too much. She walked out of the temple with another word. 

A deep sigh; Andrea was holding back tears.  
There’s no way she’d let anyone see her, as this other person, crying in public.  
How did this even happen? Alistair is not who Andrea is. Alistair died years ago...  
The anxious princess ran her hand through her now short, untamed hair. There were dried clumps of blood around the tips, the roots drenched in cold sweat.  
The wind was picking up.  
“… I guess I should take a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are short.  
> I'm honestly so rusty when it comes to writing stories, but please look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
